We are requesting funds for an ultrasensitive protein sequencer with a supporting high pressure liquid chromatography apparatus to be placed in a central facility along with a gas-phase sequenator already installed. Nine faculty, eight from the Department of Biochemistry, have submitted proposals which require use of this equipment. All the projects have substantial funding by NIH and in some cases other Federal agencies and are diverse in their substance: structures of cystic fibrosis mucin and other glycoproteins, sequences of proteins involved in reproduction, gene expression and development, structures of proteins involved in cell communication, structures including active sites of enzymes implicated in diseased states, bacterial redox proteins, enzymes important in bioluminescence biotechnology and vitamin Bl2 synthesis. All these projects require the enhanced sequencing sensitivity provided by the apparatus, which though primarily for the Biochemistry Department will be made available to a very active faculty in the Biological Sciences Division as well. Although a similar apparatus is already operational on campus, the usage of that instrument is so intense that a four-month waiting list currently exists, a waiting period that grows steadily longer. A full-time highly effective staff member operates the available instrument and would be in charge of the requested apparatus as well.